


Des and Troy

by AmandaBaker852



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: Skurge buys his guns in Texas. A drabble set pre Thor: Ragnarok.
Kudos: 2





	Des and Troy

**Author's Note:**

> The MCU belongs to Marvel Studios, not myself. No copyright infringement is intended. Happy International Fanworks Day everyone.

Chapter One

A man wearing black clothes with a tattooed and shaved head stepped inside the shop. The manager turned towards him.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

“I want those two guns.” he requested as he pointed to two machine guns on the wall.

“Do you need bullets?” 

He nodded.

“You know, some women like bald men.” she remarked as he paid.

“Do you?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. I must depart.” 

Without another word he walked onto the street.

“Take me home Heimdall.” he called. The Bifrost swept him away a moment later.

“Wow, I just flirted with an Asgardian.” she realized.


End file.
